


Dating Castiel Would Include

by sirenbarnes



Series: Spn Imagines/ Preferences [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, SPN Imagines, Sex, Smut, Supernatural Headcanons, spn headcanons, supernatural imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenbarnes/pseuds/sirenbarnes





	Dating Castiel Would Include

 

  * Making references he doesn’t understand.
  *  Him growling “you’re mine” into your ear.
  *  Being possessive over you.
  *  Making out in front of Dean & Sam.
  *  Following you around.
  * Kissing.
  *  Cuddles.
  *  Sex.
  *  Healing your wounds.
  *  Watching Netflix with him.
  *  Making out a lot.
  *  Protecting you.
  *  Having deep conversations with him.
  *  Trying to talk you out of a hunt.
  * Being interested in his stories.
  * Cas getting jealous when Dean & Sam stare at you too long.
  * Passionate sex.
  * Cas being fascinated with you.
  * Coming to you when he feels down.
  * Sticking up for him when Sam and Dean, be horrible to him.
  * A lot of I love you’s.
  * Forehead kisses.
  * Grace kink?




End file.
